Seven Devils
by tmntyyh
Summary: Chaos has finally had enough and decides to put an end to Vincent's perpetual depression...in his own way. Warnings are inside. Short one-shot.


Title: Seven Devils

Summary: Chaos has finally had enough and decides to put an end to Vincent's perpetual depression...in his own way.

Warnings: First off: this is by no means a cheery story. It's not overly graphic though. Yaoi, angst, gore, blood, slight non-consensual (I really have no words to describe this), torture (I'm not sure if this counts as torture or just a horrible way to die), death, swearing, mention of suicidal thoughts, etc.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The inspiration for this came from Florence + the Machine's "Seven Devils" and "Spectrum."

* * *

><p>Swallowing thickly as his red eyes looked down at his hands, the brunette sneered at the trembling in his hands. He could feel Chaos stirring under his skin, trying to claw his way to the forefront and take control. Holding him back, the ex-Turk looked down at the quaint town in the distance, crimson irises looking at the large space where a large rocket once stood, leaning over an innocent house and threatening to give way, to crush the kindhearted man that lived inside. Pain wracked through his chest as the gunner could feel his body begin to change, wings bursting from his back as the powerful demon broke free from the confines of his soul. "It's time, Vincent," the beast growled as he looked down at the quiet town near the base of the mountains, his golden eyes glowing eerily as he smirked and spread his wings widely. "You knew this day would come; he is making you soft." Ignoring the angry shouts that came from his host, the demon flapped his tattered and leathery wings as he lifted himself off of the ground, quickly heading towards the town. The night sky helped in shielding him from sight as his body tore through the sky.<p>

Landing silently in the middle of the town, the winged beast licked his lips as he thought back to the last time he was able to cause terror to grip an entire village. His current host often kept a tight rein on him, never letting Chaos out to satiate his needs like he often did with the other demons. Smirking, the winged demon knew why it was; he often tormented the brunette human with tales of what he would do when he finally got to escape from his control. "This is going to be fun," the demon snarled as he stepped through the empty town, reaching out and gripping the door to the materia shop, twisting it sharply and causing the handle to break before he wrenched the door off of its hinges. Not caring about the loud noise that it caused, the demon let the heavy wood fall to the ground as he stepped in and looked at the wares.

Picking up a green orb, a wide smirk spread across the creature's face before he activated the magic inside of the sphere, setting fire to the old building and stepping outside as the structure quickly went up in flames. The demon stepped out of the building before coming to a stop in front of it and turning around to watch the small building burn to the ground, a smirk lighting up his face as he watched the flames lick up the building, engulfing the wood in its hungry path. Screams echoed in the distance, causing the demon to turn around and witness as some of the town's citizens run out of the bar. Golden eyes locked onto one man as he ran out of the bar, spear in hand as he commanded others to get some water. Swiping out with the materia, the demon chuckled darkly as the neighboring houses caught fire.

"Val?" the Southern drawl called out bin surprise before the figure ran over. "What the fuck are ya-" The pilot cut off with a grunt when he was suddenly swung at, diving for the ground before he scrambled back up to his feet. "Have ya lost yer fuckin' mind?"

"Quite the opposite," Chaos replied as he flexed his claws, "I have never been more in control than previously." Slashing out at the blonde with his claws, the demon chuckled when the blonde managed to pull the shaft of his spear in front of his body, sparing himself at the expense of the damage his beloved spear. Curling his fingers around the shaft before the blonde could wrench it away, the demon tugged sharply, making the human stumble forward as he grit his teeth.

"What the fuck is yer problem?" the blonde hissed as pain radiated in his yanked limbs, struggling to get his spear out of the winged creature's grasp.

"Specifically; Vincent," the demon replied before jerking the weapon out of the blonde's hands and tossing it into the burning shop. Moving quickly, the creature sidestepped the blonde's swing and kneed him in the back, knocking the wind out of the small human and sending him sprawling on the ground. Crouching beside him, Chaos gripped the pilot by his blonde locks before jerking backward, reveling in the pained growl that he got by pulling the blonde's head back. "Consequently; you as well."

Moving to stand up, the demon hauled the pilot to his feet, ignoring the pained shouts coming from the man and the aggravated pleading that came from Vincent to spare the stocky human. Using the materia as he walked, Chaos set multiple buildings on fire, causing the citizens of Rocket Town to flee as he dragged the pilot through the town by his hair. Strong hands gripped his forearms as the pilot tried to loosen his grip and free himself.

"The fuck are ya doin', ya crazy som'bitch?" the pilot seethed as he struggled to keep up with the demon's pace.

"You'll see," came the cryptic and withholding response as the demon continued on his path, setting buildings on fire as he went. Reaching the small cemetery on the edge of the town, Chaos released Cid's hair and managed to dodge the fist that was thrown in his direction. Grabbing the pilot's arm, the demon roughly twisted it behind his back, reveling in the audible pop that the action resulted in. Leaning down, the demon pressed their lips together, recoiling when his tongue was bitten roughly the second it passed the pilot's teeth. "Feisty," the demon's dark voice rumbled before he released the blonde and lashed out, cuffing him in the temple and causing him an to crumple to the ground.

Leaving the groaning pilot alone, the demon strode over to a freshly dug grave before jumping into the hole and opening the clean casket that lied in the bottom. Standing to the side of the oak box, Chaos pulled open the casket before picking up the embalmed corpse of an elderly woman that lied inside and tossing the body out of the open grave. Jumping out of the hole, the demon flapped his wings as he lifted himself out of the grave and grunted when he was slammed into by the pilot. Falling into the casket with the blonde, the demon quickly maneuvered their bodies around and pinned the stocky human into the plush lining. A snarl escaped both human and demon as they struggled for control. A howl of pain came from Cid when his dislocated shoulder was roughly slammed into the casket before he was punched in the temple once more.

A deep chuckle filled the air as the demon pressed his knee roughly against the human's chest plate, pulling out Cerberus and biting down on one of the three barrels. Reaching down, the winged creature grabbed the groaning pilot's jaw and forced his mouth open and blue eyes fluttered and struggled to focus on the beast. Pulling out the green materia, Chaos focused his energy before unleashing it onto the small charm that dangled from the large weapon. The winged demon gripped the blonde's jaw tighter as a pained screech hit his ears. The smell of burning flesh filled his nose as the demon breathed deeply, his golden eyes flicking down to see the scorched and blistering skin in and around the pilot's mouth as the melting metal splattered onto his face. Around the edges of the red-hot metal, the flesh of the pilot's mouth bubbled and burned as the human flailed under his grasp.

Quickly burning through the three-headed dog chain, the demon set to melting through the grip of the large caliber weapon, ignoring the pained sounds that came from Cid. Vincent was struggling in his mind, trying to take control of his body and force the demon back in to the recesses of his mind to halt his current actions. Smothering the feeling of remorse and despair that hit him, the demon continued to melt the weapon, grinding his teeth as he bit down the feelings that his host was feeling. He could remember when the gunner had gotten that weapon; it was not nearly as strong as the Death Penalty was; Lucrecia had given him that gun. But Cerberus was given to him by Cid, who probably spent more time designing it than having it built. It was only fitting to have him be the last person that the triple-barreled gun would ever kill.

Eventually, the screams in his mind and directly underneath him died down, leaving the demon in silence. Grateful that his host had finally stopped bemoaning about the death of his true love, his meaningless existence, the fate of his possible son, his tragic love life, his friendship with the annoying, overly chipper yet at the same time violent and gruff blonde, his pitiful continuation and the desire to end it all but not actually going through because of the guilt that leaving his friends behind would bring to him. Spitting out what remained of the barrels, the demon looked down at the convulsing figure of the human behind him. An odd feeling settled in the pit of his stomach, one that the demon did not like. Leaning down, Chaos pressed his lips to Cid's once more, feeling cooling and molten metal as well as burnt skin and blood. Pulling back, he gently closed the blonde's eyes before moving off of his still body and stepping out of the coffin.

Closing the lid before climbing back out of the open grave, the demon began to push dirt onto the pristine casket while he stood next to the corpse of the coffin's previous occupant; Rocket Town burning down in the near distance.

* * *

><p>Review and let me know what you thought. (Why is the only grave that I've found in FFVII in Gongaga?)<p> 


End file.
